Confusión
by athousndblossoms
Summary: Hyuugacesto. Si no les gusta, no lo lean. Neji Hyuga estaba acostumbrado al dolor de la vida, pero a veces, se cansaba de ser fuerte. Hinata creía saber lo que quería, pero a veces las cosas no son tan fáciles cuando tratas con tu mundo interno. Advertencias: cursi, cursi


¡Hola mundo! Aquí presento mi segundo NejiHina, es un One-shot algo cursi que me hizo muy feliz escribir y es también la versión al español de Mistaken, espero lo disfruten mucho y les mando toda la buena vibra

Renuncia (disclaimer): Todos los personajes y lugares aquí presentados pertenecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. No estoy en posesión de ninguno de ellos ni intento generar ganancias de ellos ni de ésta historia

* * *

Confusión

"¿Pero qué sucede contigo?" reclamó furiosa Ten-ten desde donde se encontraba tiraba "¡Creí haberte dicho que estoy lastimada de ese lado, imbécil! ¿No pudiste ir suave conmigo sólo ésta vez, verdad?" Neji había golpeado a su compañera en el hombro izquierdo, justo donde dolería más. La miró silencioso por un momento antes de darle la espalda y retirarse del patio de entrenamiento. En realidad, estaba apenado por lo que había hecho, pero se sentía demasiado ofuscado y afligido en ese momento para disculparse. Qué ridículo, él, entre todas las personas, lidiando con el dolor y la confusión

"¡Neji! ¿Porqué tratas así a Ten-Ten? ¡Si lo que quieres es pelear con todo el poder de la juvent-" empezó el siempre vivaz Rock Lee, pero no pudo terminar su ardiente frase antes de que Neji lo noqueara en dos movimientos

El Equipo Guy estaba en un periodo vacacional tras casi un año de misiones de restauración y otras tareas relacionadas con las secuelas de la 4ta Guerra Shinobi. Pero estando tan acostumbrados al estilo de trabajo duro de su equipo, habían acordado entrenar cada pocos días

"Neji" y por supuesto, observando desde su silla de ruedas, el refuerzo de Lee, Guy "Puedo ver que hoy te encuentras un poco turbado, así que te dispensaré ésta vez, pero tendrás que compensar éste incidente"

Parecía justo "Hm" accede Neji y continúa con su camino

Algunos años atrás, éstos incidentes eran muy comunes, pero ahora la razón era completamente diferente. Antes, el fondo de su agresión era su resentimiento y enojo contra su clan y ahora, había sucedido porque…se sentía frustrado, consumido por la tristeza, enfermo y atormentado por los celos. Toda la historia era una completa estupidez, estaba tan enojado con él mismo por haber dejado que pasara...

Últimamente se preguntaba si, volviendo al momento en que perdonó a la rama principal de su clan, hubiera hecho lo mismo, sabiendo que se trataba del principio de un nuevo tipo de pena

* * *

Él empezó a entrenar a su prima sin resentimiento, pero aun riéndose en su interior de su debilidad, fragilidad, su tartamudeo. Esa era simplemente su manera de ser y un solo evento aislado no lograría cambiarlo mágicamente. Disfrutaba tanto hacerla sufrir que incluso lo extrañaba cuando estaba lejos en alguna misión. Talvez en aquellos momentos, ésa era su retorcida manera de preocuparse por alguien, talvez, pensó él, ése fue el origen real de aquella historia

Pronto, él empezó a sentir respeto hacia la perseverancia de la niña; verla molida a golpes y que aún se parara, le producía cierta sensación…algo dentro suyo se rompía, no era que doliera, pero era incómodo. Encima de todo, ella simplemente se rehusaba a odiarlo. Nunca supo cómo era eso posible, pero sus ojillos no le transmitían más que admiración y preocupación por él. Ella era con él, como ella era con todos y todo lo demás: bondadosa, amable y cariñosa.

Entonces, la pubertad le regaló a la antes niña bellas curvas para su cuerpo, su cabello creció hasta su cintura, haciéndola ver más como una mujer, y algún factor desconocido le concedió gracia, talvez siempre estuvo allí, esperando el momento de salir a la blanca superficie. Todo lo que la pubertad le regaló a él fueron un par de pulgadas extra y una desconocida e incontrolable necesidad que le atacaba en los peores momentos. Apaciguó ésta necesidad con la meditación, lo cual resultó inesperadamente en el desvanecimiento de lo último de su ira y la mayor parte de su arrogancia. Ya no podía disfrutar verla sufrir. Se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente se preocupaba por ella y verdaderamente disfrutaba de su delicada compañía. En algún momento de sus quince años, se sorprendió pensando constantemente en ella todo el tiempo que duró cierta misión de casi dos meses. No podía dejar de pensar en ella ¿Podía ella estarle haciendo eso a propósito? ¿Era ella tan hermosa y dulce para lograr enamorarlo? En aquel momento, caminando él hacia la mansión Hyuuga con el corazón roto, parecía que ella había ejecutado la venganza perfecta. Una risa amarga brotó desde su garganta seca, se lo merecía, después de todo, él había intentado matarla, pero se preguntaba ¿Era todo lo que él había aprendido a amar una vil mentira?

Era como si se entregara a él con cada palabra, cada mirada, y cada gesto que le dedicaba. Cada vez que ella se enteraba que él saldría para algún otro país, se aseguraba de interrogarlo para revisar que su armamento y materiales estuviesen completos, y siempre le preparaba ella misma un ungüento medicinal que le reabastecía una y otra vez mucho antes de que llegara a necesitarlo, en realidad, tenía su armario lleno de frascos del mismo. Pero las memorias que más le dolían en ése momento, eran las veces que le preparaba una bienvenida después de misiones muy largas. Ella siempre invitaba a algunos otros miembros del clan para recibirlo con sus platillos favoritos, cocinados por ella misma con la maestría de los mejores chefs, o quizás sus sentimientos ya engañaban su sentido del gusto. Después de comer, todos los demás se retiraban y él le contaba sus nuevas aventuras, que ella engullía con ojos brillantes y su pequeña sonrisa. Se sentía especial de ser el único por el que tenía esa atención, bueno, antes de que su hermana también saliera lejos de vez en cuando.

Él había cumplido los 19 años, y ella los 18, habían pasado por una guerra juntos. Recordaba él el sueño que había tenido estando atrapado en el capullo del Tsukuyomi Infinito, habría sido agradable morir dentro de un sueño, morir sin siquiera saberlo y tener a Hinata sólo para él por la eternidad aunque fuera sólo una ilusión

* * *

Llegó a la mansión sintiéndose psicológicamente exhausto, pero aún debía pretender felicidad ante las noticias que sin duda esa noche recibiría. Se refugió en la seguridad de su habitación, esperando su regreso, rememorando el verano del año pasado, el verano en que Hinata empezó a salir con Naruto, él supo que se trataba del principio del fin, sus tardes de entrenamiento regulares se volvieron más y más escasas, ya no había recibimientos para él, y rara vez hablaban, ya no hablaba con nadie sino con su noviecito, ella fue consumida casi por completo por su relación

Finalmente, el día anterior, fue detenido alrededor de las doce por Naruto, el desastre rubio parecía atrapado en un serio problema

"¡Neji, necesito tu ayuda y sólo la tuya, de veras!" le suplicó bailoteando nerviosamente como un niño

"¿Qué necesitas?" respondió deseoso de ayudar. Dios, era tan difícil odiarlo una vez que uno lo conocía mejor

"Ven conmigo" le dijo arrastrándolo del brazo por las calles durante varios minutos hasta que Neji se decidió a preguntar

"¿A dónde me llevas?" no que importara, realmente

"Ya verás" le dijo sin voltear hacia él

"Dímelo ahora, Naruto" Neji se había empezado a molestar

"Es aquí" respondió casi de inmediato deteniéndose en la puerta de una joyería, y Neji tuvo un presentimiento que lo dejó sintiéndose incómodo "Entra, te explico todo"

"Bueno, tú sabes que Hinata y yo hemos salido durante un año ya ¿Verdad?" dijo meneándose nerviosamente

"Si, lo sé" respondió con un poco de amargura, no lo suficiente para que lo notara

"Bueno, pues…creo que es tiempo de que me case con ella. Neji, le propondré matrimonio a Hinata mañana en la cena, pero primero, necesito encontrar el anillo perfecto para eso y, bueno, tú la conoces mejor que yo, además, eres un genio y todo, así que sabrás algo de sus gustos ¿No? Y no pienses en el precio, llevo ahorrando seis meses considerando el precio más alto de éste lugar…¿Neji?" Neji estaba en blanco, se sentía aplastado por la realidad…estaba pasando…regresó a la normalidad como si nada doliera por dentro

"Muy bien, hagamos esto"

Y así se embarcaron a la tarea de elegir el anillo perfecto para Hinata. Naruto tenía razón, le necesitaba para aquella misión; sus elecciones eran horribles, de mal gusto y muy contrarias a todo lo que ella era; anillos, grandes, puntiagudos y dramáticos, elegidos con la obvia intención de que Hinata usara una gran roca para hacerle saber que su amor por ella era aún más grande, muy lindo; pero Hinata jamás disfrutaría usar algo pesado y ostentoso como aquello, al menos no la Hinata que solía hablar con él. Ella necesitaba algo no pretencioso, pero jovial, dulce y discreto, algo exactamente como el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro lila oval* de un tamaño perfecto, adornado con diseños de hojas y a los lados, pequeños botones de ópalos blancos que Neji encontró mientras Naruto estaba al otro lado de la tienda, discutiendo el precio de otro anillo feo. Neji pudo ver la misma esencia de Hinata en ese anillo, así que, al menos eso salvaría de que la vida se llevara lejos de su alcance. Se aseguró de que Naruto no se acercara a aquella pieza y consiguió la siguiente mejor oferta, una anillo de oro rosado con una morganita cuadrada** y dos pequeños diamantes a los lados

"¡Es perfecto! No puedo pensar en algo más perfecto que esto!" exclamó triunfante Uzumaki cuando lo vio "¡Muchísimas gracias, amigo! Sabía que podía contar contigo para éste trabajo"

"De nada. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy retrasado para hacer otras cosas, te veré después" le dijo fríamente una vez que le vio pagar el precio del objeto antes de salir de ahí como si el lugar se estuviera incendiando. La rabia que sintió en ese momento, no abandonó su cuerpo hasta ese día, en el momento en que golpeó a Ten-Ten

Ese busca-problemas se llevaría a su delicada flor lejos de él para siempre. Casi se arrepentía de haberse lastimado gravemente para salvarlo durante la guerra. Él ya sabía que era cuestión de poco tiempo para que ese día llegara, pero no estaba listo para dejarla ir. Por supuesto, le debía al chico zorro bastante por liberarlo de su amargura, pero ése era un precio demasiado alto, especialmente cuando ya había recibido un buen golpe por él.

* * *

Ella volvió poco después de que el sol se puso, sin su prometido, él siguió sus pasos discretamente con ayuda de su confiable _kekke genkai_ ; ella no llamó a su padre o su hermana o nadie más para anunciar nada. Simplemente se arrastró hacia su cuarto como él mismo lo había hecho unas horas antes. Algo andaba mal.

Unas horas después, ya bien pasada la media noche, la encontró en el dojo, entrenando sola en su bata de dormir

"Hinata-sama ¿Está todo bien?" por lo que mostraba ese sobresalto, ella estaba realmente sumergida en sus pensamientos, incluso había tropezado en una manera casi cómica

"¡Nii-san!...yo…ehh…" intentó mentir al principio, pero se dio por vencida "no, la verdad no" se le veía muy cansada con el cabello revuelto y ya con algo de ojeras

"Me dirigía a la cocina por algo de té" eso, desde luego, no era verdad y ambos lo sabían, pero era su estilo de comunicación "¿Gustas una taza?" le ofreció casualmente

"Me encantaría acompañarte" aceptó ella con una triste sonrisa

Una vez en la cocina, Hinata decidió encargarse del té que Neji había ofrecido preparar "permíteme, nii-san" le insistió cuando él intentó agarrar la tetera; el comprendió que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ser servil para sentirse cómoda siendo atendida

Fue él entonces a sentarse al porche. Ella le alcanzó unos minutos después y colocó el servicio de té entre ellos. Al principio ambos se dedicaron a sus bebidas. Hinata se veía ansiosa de esperar ser interrogada, pero Neji esperó hasta que ambos llevaran sus bebidas por la mitad y ella se viera un poco más relajada "Entonces…¿Qué pasa?"

"Me di cuenta de cosas acerca de mí que debí haber notado mucho, y debido a que no las noté antes, he lastimado a Naruto" le confesó con la vista fija en la taza entre sus manos

"¿Porqué dices eso?" él esperaba lo opuesto. Era un poco decepcionante, él ya estaba maquinando planes para golpear a ese vago

"Naruto me propuso matrimonio el día de hoy. Yo…pensé que era todo lo que quería, estaba encantada…y aún así le dije no y simplemente huí de su lado" un aire más puro entró a los pulmones de Neji al mismo tiempo que esas palabras entraron a su cerebro "Huí de su lado sin saber exactamente porqué lo hacía, primero pensé que era por los nervios e intenté regresar con él para retractarme de mi respuesta, pero me di cuenta que en verdad no quería casarme con él" Hinata volteó para verle "Neji, yo no amo a Naruto" Neji sintió la necesidad de reír de alivio ahí mismo, pero se contuvo "Incluso arriesgué mi vida por lo que yo creí que era amor… no es que me arrepienta de eso, pero ¡Me siento tan tonta! ¿Cómo pude vivir engañándome por tanto tiempo?...He salido con él por casi un año hasta ahora, nunca me he sentido cómoda a su lado, pensé que con el tiempo me adaptaría, pero es como intentar quedarse quieta en medio de un huracán, él es demasiado para mí. Pero nunca quise lastimarlo, como si no hubiera sufrido bastante de por sí" se detuvo poniendo una mano en su frente, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Y entonces él entendió, ella había estado intentando consolarlo por su dura vida "Sólo deseo su felicidad, pero no lo suficiente para dedicar mi vida a ello…Neji, él nos salvó a todos, merece ser feliz"

"También tú lo mereces, Hinata-sama" le dijo con más seriedad de la que ella era consciente. Neji había bebido sus palabras como medicina, se sentía tan ligero

Entonces ella escondió su cara entre sus cabellos, más tímida que nunca "Neji ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Por supuesto"

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus labios temblaron "Sé que no es de tu estilo, pero, necesito que me abraces" él se sorprendió un poco de su petición, y sin responder, se tomó unos segundos antes de hacer a un lado el servicio de té y acercarse a ella para abrazarla, ella lo abrazó de vuelta y dejo su culpa salir en forma de lágrimas que cayeron en su pecho. Él acarició su cabello sin saber si era para confortarla o para deleitarse a sí mismo, pero tuvo ese doble efecto, se quedaron justo así por lo que le pareció a él un minuto, pero en realidad fue media hora.

"Tienes un abrazo tan cálido, desearía poder quedarme así por siempre" era tan extraño para él escuchar a alguien decir sus sentimientos en voz alta…especialmente sentimientos que reflejaban los suyos propios

"Para siempre, sería difícil, pero puedes venir a mí cada vez que lo quieras" le aseguró. Ella alzó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Debajo de su estoico gesto, él estaba nervioso

Los ojos de Hinata reflejaban la luz de la luna, ella temblaba y su cara había vuelto a ser roja como una cereza, talvez se había mantenido así todo ese tiempo "Y… ¿Si lo quisiera, aunque no lo necesitara?"

Neji supo que era tiempo de revelar la verdad, poco a poco, pero inevitablemente "Hinata-sama, siempre estaré para aquí para ti, Puedes venir conmigo en cualquier momento, aunque no me necesites"

"Pensé que no te gustaba el contacto físico"

Por mucho que él era capaz de violentar verbalmente de alguien hasta sumirlo en un colapso nervioso, no sabía cómo mentir "No si se trata de alguien más". Se preguntó cuál era el interés que se reflejaba en su cara, no era confusión, era interés de escuchar…algo en particular

"¿Qué me estás diciendo con eso?" le preguntó haciendo espacio entre ellos, pero sosteniéndolo por los brazos y perforándolo con sus ojos blancos. Él abrió la boca, a punto de responderle con el corazón en la mano, pero temió que dañar su relación, pues justo en ese momento, ella lo necesitaba como amigo. Hizo más espacio, se levanto de su lugar y recogió el servicio de té y las tazas aún con té abandonadas

"Será mejor dejar eso para otra ocasión, podría ser demasiado para ti en éste momento" dijo metiéndose a la cocina con los trastos

"Espera… Neji…necesito decirte la otra cosa que descubrí éste día" escuchó él desde atrás

"¿Y eso qué es, Hinata-sama?" preguntó volviéndose hacia ella

Ella tembló como una hoja, se cubrió la boca con los dedos como solía hacer cuando era niña "descubrí que….y-yo…te….a-a-amo…Neji!

Neji estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja en sus manos, por segunda vez en menos de dos días, se sintió aplastado por la realidad, pero de manera muy diferente "Espera un momento" le dijo antes de meterse a la cocina para desocupar sus manos con seguridad y de paso, tomar un poco de aire, su cabeza daba vueltas. A su regreso, le preguntó casi tartamudeando igual que ella "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"¡Te amo!" sostuvo tan firmemente como su temblor le permitió

¿Porqué de repente decía éstas cosas? Eso no era posible, él no tenía una sola pista de aquello. Neji se petrificó con sus pensamientos mirándola, pensando en qué podría decir en ése momento, pero nada salió de su boca. Así que ella se explicó

"Cuando le dije que no a él, me pregunté porqué era que no quería casarme con él, mi respuesta fue que yo no quiero renunciar a mi vida, no quiero irme de casa, no quiero dejarte"

Y él se vio molesto "Te alejaste sin casarte con nadie, te alejaste de mí, de todos nosotros"

"Estaba intentando encontrar la misma tranquilidad que tengo contigo en él. Me sentía culpable de querer estar contigo en lugar de la persona con la que había anhelado estar por tanto tiempo y tanto, así que evité estar contigo. Simplemente, pensaba que debía de sentirme al menos igual de bien estando con él que cuando estoy contigo, me obsesioné con todo eso y mientras más trataba, más fallaba y más me obligaba a estar en esa relación…Pero no pude seguir más tiempo, tú eres la única persona que me da la paz que necesito" su cara le rogaba ser creída

Él quería con todas sus fuerzas creer sus palabras, pero… "¿Y si estás equivocada otra vez?"

Hinata no pareció si quiera haber contemplado esa posibilidad "Entonces, ayúdame a descubrirlo"

"¿Y cómo?" preguntó intrigado

Ella estaba tan desesperada de convencerlo de que no era una mentira, que olvidó su característica timidez cuando volvió a hablar "Si me besas, estaré segura. Si no siento nada, sabré que estaba equivocada de nuevo"

Neji masajeó cansinamente su entrecejo, estaba seguro de que ella sólo estaba confundida, y que sufriría si después ella se arrepentía de ese beso. Caminó hacia ella, sin embargo. Si ésta era su única oportunidad de besarla, la tomaría, incluso si dolería después

Se acercó a ella lentamente, ella tenía los ojos clavados en su mirada, sin retroceder en lo más mínimo. Él detuvo su mano en la mejilla de ella y Hinata agradeció el contacto colocando su mano sobre la de él. Él fue inclinando su cara más y más cerca de la mujer que él amaba hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Los presionó sintiendo los movimientos que ella hacía, ella empezó a acariciarle con sus labios, él intentó que fuera un beso suave, pero los sentimientos eran demasiado para contener ésta vez y su suavidad abrió paso a su pasión, misma que ella respondió con igual intensidad. Se fusionaron en la humedad y el calor de un amor que ambos habían guardado en secreto. Talvez ella no estaba equivocada ésta vez, ella le abrazó de cuerpo entero, él acarició su espalda, su cintura y masajeó su nuca, sosteniéndola para que no pudiera escapar de él. Ella corrió sus dedos entre su sedosa melena castaña y apretó los músculos de sus hombros, sus brazos y su espalda. Cuando concluyeron, ambos tenían los labios notoriamente rojos e hinchados, para dar idea del tiempo que tomaron

"Neji Hyuuga, no hay duda alguna, te amo, amo cada parte de ti y esto se siente bien, siento que quiero estar contigo tanto como pueda" le susurró al oído mientras él la abrazaba como a un salvavidas en mar abierto

"Hinata…" por primera vez en su vida, él estaba obteniendo algo que quería, la única cosa que realmente él quería

"Necesito saber que ésto es mutuo, que tú te sientes como yo al estar junto a ti"

Neji esperaba poder escapar de esa petición, en el fondo, era algo tímido "Hinata-sama, no tiene caso decir lo que es obvio"

"Yo quiero escucharlo, lo necesito" le dijo mirándolo con determinación y anhelo

Neji sintió un pesado velo cayendo desde su cabeza a sus pies al mostrarle sus sentimientos desnudos "Te amo, he estado enamorado de ti desde hace años, amo cada parte de ti" le confesó descansando su frente en la suya "Hubiera muerto por dentro si él te hubiera apartado de mí para siempre" añadió con más confianza

Ella le besó rápidamente "Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, pero no volverá a ocurrir, nadie volverá a apartarme de ti otra vez. Ahora soy tuya, Neji"

Ni siquiera en su imaginación se había permitido escuchar esas palabras viniendo de ella, era un sentimiento tan apabullante y extraño "mi amada princesa ¿Merezco tanta felicidad?" se preguntó más a sí mismo que a ella mientras le besaba las manos

"¡Por supuesto que si!…Tengo tantos deseos de hacerte tan feliz como lo puedas llegar a ser"

"Ya lo has hecho"

La vida era perfecta justo en ese momento, dos amantes sinceros envueltos en los brazos del otro. El presente, demasiado perfecto para temerle a futuro o voltear hacia el pasado, y si otra guerra se avecinaba, los dos sentían capaces de atravesarla igualmente. Juntos, como siempre... finalmente

Neji pensó en el hermoso anillo de oro blanco, con el zafiro lila que era igual a las pupilas de Hinata, esperaba que nadie lo comprara antes que él, quería conseguirlo por medios legales y pacíficos

*FIN*

* * *

*: Sí existen los zafiros lilas

**: para los que no ven Stephen Universe como yo: morganita es una piedra preciosa de un tono rosa muy pálido, y se ha puesto de moda usarla en anillos de oro rosa, que es una aleación de oro, plata y cobre


End file.
